


Operatale

by Bigsisnat533



Series: Operatale AU [1]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Frisk isn't involved at all???, F/M, It's Phantom of the Opera but with Undertale... sorta, Mettaton loses the spotlight, Papyrus and Undyne don't even know what opera is, Papyrus and Undyne own an opera house, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Sans is the patron, Toriel can sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsisnat533/pseuds/Bigsisnat533
Summary: In which Papyrus and Undyne own an opera house, Alphys is a ballet mistress, Toriel is the new star, and everyone suddenly has the urge to sing, while Asgore hides from his mistakes.--Like the tags say, it's Phantom of the Opera with Undertale characters, but not quite.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Papyrus!” Undyne called. “Come check this place out, it's so freaking awesome!”

 

“I AM COMING UNDYNE!” Papyrus exclaimed, trying to run after her. “BUT IT IS MUCH MORE DIFFICULT TO RUN IN THIS SUIT THAN IT IS IN MY BATTLE BODY! WHY IS IT NECESSARY AGAIN?”

 

“Because!” Undyne replied, already moving on to the next room of the large building. “We're opera managers now! We gotta look the part!”

 

“We're opera managers?” Papyrus asked, eye sockets wide and sparkling. 

 

“Yeah!” Undyne replied, entering the main auditorium. 

 

A few weeks after the monsters returned to the surface, Undyne and Papyrus had noticed an advertisement about an old opera house that was for sale. The two had decided to jump on the opportunity, thinking it would be a good way to spend their lives now that the royal guard was no more. Not that they had any idea how opera related to their previous occupations; “opera manager” just seemed like a really cool title and would allow Undyne to put down as many pianos and instruments as her heart desired. 

 

Papyrus walked into the auditorium after Undyne, their other friends (with the exception of Asgore, who hadn’t been seen much outside of formal and legal meetings) following a little ways behind. 

 

A gigantic, sparkling chandelier hung over the seats, all of which were covered in a plush, velvety material. The walls held several boxes, each numbered. 

 

Undyne and Papyrus wandered up towards the stage and orchestra pit, taking in every single light and dusty music stand. Mettaton trailed close behind them, abandoning the others in favor of the two closest to the stage.

 

“I’d be careful, darlings. I’ve heard there might be ghosts inhabiting this opera house,” Mettaton said, winking. 

 

“Psh,” Undyne replied, not bothering to look back at the robot. “I’m not scared of Napstablook. Besides, they’re working for us, so they can’t do anything to us without us firing them.”

 

“That’s… Not what I meant,” Mettaton replied, frowning.

 

The group of monsters continued exploring, next heading up towards the boxes. A lot of the opera house would need to be cleaned; it looked like no one had set foot in it for years, save for the few people who might’ve considered buying it. 

 

“You know,” Mettaton said, following the two new managers past box 5, “your opera house is going to need a leading singer… I can think of a few options…”

 

“ACTUALLY,” Papyrus began, “WE WERE GOING TO ASK IF YOU WOULD SING FOR US, B--”

 

“Of course I’ll do it, darling!” Mettaton exclaimed, finally hearing what he wanted to hear. 

 

By this time, the other monsters had caught up with Undyne, Papyrus, and Mettaton. 

 

“C-can I help?” Alphys asked, trying to find an opportunity to be able to work closer to her new girlfriend, at least while she wasn’t needed as a scientist. 

 

“Yeah!” Undyne said, pulling Alphys to her side. “You can be our ballet mistress!”

 

“B-but I d--”

 

“Psh, don’t worry about that! You’ll be a great ballet mistress! Besides, we can always force that robot of yours to teach you!”

 

“O-okay?”

 

“Is there anything that I might help with?” Toriel asked.

 

“WELL, WE WERE GOING TO ASK YOU TO BE OUR LEAD SINGER IN CASE METTATON DECLINED THE OFFER”--the robot in question looked highly offended that they thought he might do such a thing--”BUT SINCE THAT ROLE IS FILLED, WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN OUR CHORUS?”

 

“Of course!” Toriel said, giving Papyrus a warm smile.

 

“hey bro,” Sans said, coming up on his brother’s other side, “you don’t mind if your lazybones brother helps out, do ya? i could be your patron.”

 

“SANS?! YOU ACTUALLY WOULD LIKE TO DO SOMETHING?! I KNEW BUYING THIS OPERA HOUSE WAS A GOOD IDEA!”

 

The rest of the day was spent preparing the opera house for its new future. Undyne spent her time furiously scrubbing away years’ worth of dirt. Not concerned about whether his voice was good enough or not (it was), Mettaton spent his time teaching Alphys everything he knew about ballet and how to teach it. Napstablook floated around backstage and up on the catwalk, figuring out how everything worked. Papyrus ran around taking everyone’s measurements and scouring the dressing rooms for profession-appropriate clothes.

 

A few weeks later, rehearsal was underway. No one really knew where to get scores for an opera, so they’d spent a week trying to find what they could around the opera house and simply making copies for all in their party.

 

Currently, they were in the middle of a rehearsal for Hannibal by Chalumeau (not that any of them really knew what that was). Mettaton stood in the center of their stage, in full dress, singing an aria. 

 

The chorus (whom Mettaton had been more than happy to select and hire) marched out from the wings, adding to the song. It was so glorious and beautiful that Undyne and Papyrus couldn’t help but applaud loudly (passionately!), inadvertently interrupting rehearsal. 

 

“Papyrus, dear, perhaps it would be best if you and Undyne were to encourage the cast a bit more quietly?” Toriel said from her spot among the chorus. 

 

“OH, OF COURSE!” Papyrus said, making a motion of zipping his mouth. 

 

“H-hey, maybe we could skip ahead a bit?” Alphys suggested. “M-mettaton has another aria t-that we need to p-practice in a couple of s-scenes.”

 

Papyrus nodded his approval, then looked to Mettaton. 

 

“If the ballet mistress commands,” Mettaton said, looking at Alphys. 

 

“If my diva commands,” she replied. 

 

He nodded and the introduction to his aria started up. 

 

“ _Think of me! Think of me fondly, when we’ve said goodbye_ ,” Mettaton sang. “ _Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you’ll try! When you find that once again you long to take you--_ ”

 

Just then, a backdrop fell from the ceiling, landing on top of Mettaton and cutting him off. 

 

“OH MY GOD!!!” Papyrus screamed. “METTATON WAS RIGHT! THERE ARE GHOSTS HERE!”

 

“B--er--Napstablook, darling, what are you doing up there?” Mettaton asked, in the kindest tone he could muster, despite his annoyance. 

 

“oh… i’m sorry,” they apologized, fading into view on the catwalk above the stage. They seemed to half-sing, “ _i wasn’t at my post… there’s no one up here… oh no… maybe it was another ghost…_ ”

 

“It’s alright,” Mettaton said, getting up as Napstablook lifted the backdrop off of him. “Now, where was I? As they say, the sho--”

 

He was cut off once again as he hit the ground, his limbs flying off. 

 

“D-darnit,” Alphys said, going over to him. “I t-thought I’d fixed that.”

 

She carried him (and his limbs) off into a corner so that she could repair him.

 

“OH NO!” Papyrus exclaimed. “NOW WHO’S GOING TO PERFORM? THE SHOW’S TONIGHT!”

 

“M-maybe Toriel could sing it?” Alphys called from her corner. 

 

Papyrus gasped, his eyesockets becoming bright. “OF COURSE!!! LADY TORIEL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LET YOU SING IN METTATON’S ABSENCE!”

 

“Oh! I would love to, dear, but are you sure that is what--”

 

“Yes!” Alphys exclaimed, accidentally poking Mettaton in the armsocket in the process. “You should!” 

 

“Ah, I suppose, then,” Toriel replied, taking her place at the center of the stage and beginning to sing the aria. 

 

That night, it was Toriel that performed as Elissa. 

 

“ _Recall those days, look back on all those times--think of the things we’ll never do,” Toriel sang. “There will never be a day when I won’t think of you!_ ”

 

The audience cheered and Sans stood up in his box. “ _Could it be? Could it be Tori?_ Bravo! _Look at you, you’re really so much more than just a voice beyond the door… She may not remember me, but I remember her._ ”

 

As Sans wondered why the urge to sing had just come over him like that, Toriel finished her aria. She took her bows, and retired to her dressing room (after being swarmed by the audience, of course).


	2. Chapter 2

Asgore glanced around the dark, cave-like lair. It kind of reminded him of the Underground, but smaller, colder, and emptier. Unlit candles lay scattered about the ground, and he picked a few up and placed them back into the candelabras, right where they belonged. He used his fire magic to light them, then took a look around the room (if you could even call it a room). An organ sat on one side of the lair, and on the other, a throne. The place really was in need of a good cleaning--papers lay strewn about across the floor and the organ, and a piece of trampled white cloth sat by the throne (upon further investigation, he found it was a wedding veil). 

Asgore sighed and continued to explore. In another section of the lair, he found what appeared to be a sort of bedroom. But instead of a bed… he found a coffin. Despite every fibre of his being screaming at him not to, Asgore carefully opened the coffin… All he found was dust and bones, a corpse that seemed to be at least a hundred years old. Amongst the bones, Asgore saw a glint of gold--a ring, by the looks of it.

…

He decided to let the dead rest for now, and gently closed the coffin again, hoping that the dead human inside of it wouldn’t mind sharing the room. The six coffins from Asgore’s basement were moved into the room, and he decided he needed some air.

The sound of singing drifted through the maze of tunnels as Asgore tried to go back the way he came. Instead, he found himself above the stage, looking down as Mettaton began to sing again. He leaned forward to try and see better, but instead he hit a lever, causing a backdrop to fall on the robot star… Asgore decided it was probably a good idea to leave. 

~*~

Toriel sat in her dressing room, listening to Alphys’s excited ramblings as she told the ex-queen how much she loved her performance. 

“O-oh! I almost forgot! Someone told me to give you this!” Alphys said, handing her a note. 

Before Toriel could read it, Mettaton burst into the dressing room. 

“Toriel! _Tooooriel_!” he called.

Alphys found her way out of the room.

“ _Where in the world have you been hiding?_ ” Mettaton sang. Toriel’s smile grew a little bigger. “ _Really, you were perfect! I only wish I’d heard you sooner, when did you start singing?_ ”

Toriel gave a small chuckle. “Back when my first two children were alive, they would always ask me to sing them lullabies… Well, Asriel did at least. I suppose I never stopped, but, my, I did not think my voice was that good…”

“Oh, darling, your voice is _divine_!” Mettaton replied, and though he would never admit it, he knew her voice was at least on par with his. 

Toriel smiled. “Thank you, Mettaton. And I truly am sorry that you were not able to perform tonight. You do not mind that I filled in?”

“Of course not,” he replied with a casual wave of the hand. “No hard feelings, darling.”

There were definitely a few hard feelings, but he wouldn’t admit that either. 

Toriel passed a flower she’d gotten from one of their friends between her hands idly. 

“I am glad we came to the Surface when we did,” Toriel said. “This opera house has been a wonderful project for Papyrus and Undyne.”

Mettaton nodded in agreement. 

“ _Do you remember the Angel?_ ” Toriel sang, her mind wandering to the circumstances of their freedom. “ _Of how we’d dream they’d appear? Now that we’re here I remember… And now they’re here! Down in that place, they’d led our freedom, showing us all mercy… Now they continue fighting with us, against all the controversy…_ ”

“ _I‘d watched their face on the cameras_ ,” Mettaton joined in. “ _Fighting by sparing our lives… I heard them flirting with all of us, although they’re a kid…_ ”

Toriel smiled fondly, twirling the flower in her hand. “ _Angel of Mercy, friend of monsters, lead us to our future… Angel of Mercy, how I miss you, later, my child, I’ll see you…_ ”

“Where is the little darling, anyway?” Mettaton asked, cocking his head. “Shouldn’t they have been here?”

The other monster’s smile grew sad. “They said they had personal matters to take care of… they won’t be back for a while…”

Mettaton nodded. “Well, it will be all the more pleasant when they return, then. Did they tell you what they were doing?”

Toriel shook her head and sighed. “No. They were very secretive about the whole matter… I do suspect that it might have something to do with whomever their human family is here on the Surface.”

Mettaton nodded again. 

“H-hey, Mettaton,” Alphys interrupted, peeking her head in the door. “S-sorry to interrupt, b-but, um, P-Papyrus and, um, Undyne wanted to ask you s-s-something…”  
Mettaton stood up and smiled at Toriel. “Duty calls, darling.” 

He left the room and Alphys followed him, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jeez, sorry about the wait, if anyone's reading this... Lyrics are hard.


End file.
